pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crisis Across the Multiverse
For notes about the crossover, click here. Author's Note This episode contains audio links in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Crisis Across the Multiverse The Tree of Dreams towers over a field in the Dream World, overflowing with life. Deep underground in the roots system stands a large, almost completed Door of Light. Two figures Teleport in front of the Door. Will: At long last. It is almost completed. (Places hand on the door) More than a year has passed to refill this thing back to this level, tis a dream come true indeed. Xatu turns away from the Door, focusing on the pathway. Xatu: Xatu. Will: Guests, have we? We will have to give them a proper welcome. Xatu spreads its wings, glowing with a green aura. The roots of the Tree of Dreams respond for Grass Knot as they all move and attack at the mouth of the tunnel. The Grass Knot roots are pierced by blue jagged stones, forcing a hole between them. Ian and Sandslash slip through before the roots condense again, sealing the room. Will: Ian, Ian. I was under the assumption I was free of you. Ian: When a Dream Tent spawns, it seems important to go through. So what? Your loss to Paul drive you over the edge? Will: You mean my humiliation! Kanto and Sinnoh he makes me for a fool, taking away the title that is rightfully mine! But I wouldn’t expect you to understand, champion. Now, the Door of Light will fulfill my deepest desires! Ian: Mirage Master stated it would break reality. Will: I don’t care! The power is mine! Xatu, Grass Knot! Ian: Sandslash, Sandstorm! Vibrava, Sand Tomb! The roots of the Tree of Dreams pounce as Sandslash covers them in a dome of Sandstorm. The sand solidifies and blocks the Grass Knot, it constricting and squeezing. Sandslash phases through the sand and cuts through the roots. The Sand Dome falls to reveal Vibrava. Will: A double battle?! I’ve prepared for this. Slowbro! Will throws his Pokéball, choosing Slowbro. Slowbro: Slow! Will: Now dream power! Bask us in your light! The Door of Light shines as it releases dream energy, mega evolving Slowbro. The light rises ever so slightly in the door. Will: Just to the brim! Ian: No time to waste. Sandslash, Vibrava! Desert’s Breath! Vibrava breathes Dragon Breath, as Sandslash spins behind it, releasing a localized Sandstorm. It merges with Dragon Breath and expands its power as the speed of the attack picks up with the wind. Will: Useless! Xatu, Teleport! Slowbro, use Skill Swap! Xatu Teleports away as Mega Slowbro takes the brunt of the attack. Mega Slowbro glows with a green aura, releasing a green sphere of light that hits Sandslash. A blue sphere of light leaves Sandslash and enters Mega Slowbro. A Sandstorm blankets the area. Will: Now Psyshock! Xatu reappears and fires a powerful beam of purple aura down from above. Sandslash is struck and knocked back. Ian: Vibrava, Sand Tomb! Vibrava’s eyes glow blue as the sand from the Sandstorm condenses around Mega Slowbro. Mega Slowbro slips backwards as the sands condenses into a dome, avoiding it. Will: How do you like that? Slowbro currently possesses Sandslash’s Sand Veil ability, negating your advantage! Now Slowbro, Surf! Mega Slowbro floats as a tidal wave encompassing the entire room rises and falls. Ian: Sandslash, Earthquake! Vibrava, Sand Tomb as a shield! Sandslash strikes the ground with Earthquake, shaking the terrain and shifting the base of the Surf and partially distorting it. Vibrava focuses the Sandstorm into a giant sand wall that blocks the Surf. Xatu Teleports in front of Vibrava, blasting it with Shadow Ball. Vibrava is knocked back as Sand Tomb fades, allowing the Surf to drench the room. Will is protected in a magic dome, the Door of Light filling. Ian, Sandslash and Vibrava are washed up to the root wall at the tunnel entrance, which spring to life and trap them. Will: What a pity. I was expecting more out of you. The only way you can break free is through dream power. Ian: You wish. Will: If you wish to be so negative about it, I will just finish it for you. Xatu, NEVER-ENDING NIGHTMARE! The Door of Light shines brightly as it imbues Xatu with Z-Power. Xatu performs synchronized poses as the room is bathed in a pool of darkness. Sandslash breaks through the roots with Stone Edge, freeing them all. Multiple shadow hands reach out of the darkness and wrap around them again, trapping them as a barrage of shadow fists charge at them. Ian: Desert’s Breath! Vibrava and Sandslash fire Desert’s Breath from their restricted position, clashing with Never-Ending Nightmare. Will raises his hand as the Door of Light releases more power, the shadows growing in volume. Never-Ending Nightmare breaks through and pounds into Ian and his team, shadowy explosions occurring. Will: It is done! Will turns to the Door of Light, it being complete. A doorknob materializes. Will walks over and places his hand on the knob and turns it. The Door opens to reveal a brown rhino beetle standing straight up. It has two red round crystals and a game pad crystal floating around it. Satoshin: Greetings. As you were the one who found me, I shall grand you with the power to fulfill your dreams. Will: My dream, is to be the most powerful trainer in the multiverse! Satoshin: Be warned that this will not manifest to your perceived ideals. The crystals around Satoshin rearrange, as everything fades away. The Game Boy pop up occurs, as the world comes back into existence. End Scene Peter Parker awakens in a run-down shack, his clothing torn in rags. His Spinarak-Sense rings heavily in his ear, grabbing his head as he sits up. Peter: Ugh. What a monster headache. But, whoa. Where am I? Peter gets up, grabbing his Pokéball belt and putting it on. He opens a Pokéball that chooses Spinarak, which lies on its stomach apathetically. Spinarak: (Void of life) Spin. Peter: (Spinarak-Sense ringing) Oh Spinarak! What’s wrong with you buddy? Spinarak: Spina spin. Peter picks Spinarak up and places it on his shoulder. He then leaves the shack, seeing the sky being a dulled orange. Every house is a shack like Peter’s with everyone dressed in similar rag-like attire. Their personas are similar to Spinarak, void of purpose and vitality. People shuffle down the street in a mindless haze. Peter: Hey, what’s going on?! Excuse me? Excuse me! Peter tries to stop several people, though none respond. He is pushed and shoved along, standing at the base of the town square. A loud cackling occurs as Will flies in riding a shiny Cresselia. Will: Welcome everyone! Are you ready to see the battle of a lifetime?! The crowd make unenthusiastic cheers, as Will waves his hand. A trainer materializes on the stage, being Scott Bombilla. Scott: Whoa?! Where’s this passion coming from? Will: Let the battle commence! Cresselia! Cresselia: Cress. Scott: Venusaur! Scott throws his Pokéball, choosing Venusaur. Venusaur: Venusaur! Scott: Mega Evolve! Scott holds his arm out, showing a Key Stone and releasing energy. Venusaur Mega Evolves as it stares Cresselia down. Scott: Venusaur, Razor Leaf! Will: Cresselia, use Psycho Cut! Mega Venusaur fires glowing leaves clustered together as Cresselia fires crescent moon blades. Psycho Cut blasts through Razor Leaf and launches Mega Venusaur into the air. Will: Now Moonblast! Scott: Solar Beam! Mega Venusaur fires a weakened Solar Beam as Cresselia fires Moonblast. Moonblast breaks through and strikes Mega Venusaur, defeating it. Will: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Victory once again! Perhaps I was too soon to call it a battle of a lifetime! (Turns to the crowd) Thank you all for coming! Be here tomorrow for the mandatory battle viewing! Will mounts Cresselia as it soars off. Feather dust drift through the air, causing everyone to become drowsy. They all head back to their homes besides Peter. Peter: That Will guy. I vaguely recall him. (Holds head) My head is screaming up a storm with him. The ringing now becomes a hum, localizing in the distance. He looks to see a large flash of light from that direction. He takes off running, instinctively holding his arm out. A web stream shoots up then falls, with nothing tall to cling to. Peter: My web shooter! (Disturbed) My what? Peter arrives at the location, finding a robotic creature made of cubes and rectangular prisms. Its antenna begins beeping as the number 24 lights up on its chest. It activates and gets up, grabbing at Peter with pointed gloves. Anne Droid: Ah! That was trickier than I thought! Peter: Oh wow! A talking robot! Anne Droid: Talking robot?! I am not just a talking robot! I am the answer to all of your problems! Tell me, does it ever feel like nothing is right about this world? Peter: Yeah, it does! I mean, I woke up this morning and everything is just, bleh. Even Spinarak here has no energy. Spinarak: Spin. Anne Droid: In that case you are in luck! Name’s Anne Droid, and I am here to help you restore your world to its prime! Peter: Uh, you’re gonna have to go back a few steps. Anne Droid: Aye, aye. (Rubs forehead) Where to begin? All worlds were destroyed by Will harnessing an extra-dimensional power! I have similar powers which is why I am unaffected like the rest of these people. Peter: Can we fix it? Anne Droid: Oh sure. That’s easy. However, my services don’t come cheap! (Rubs fingers together) For one day only, my services are available for the low low price of 50,000,000 credits! Peter: That’s low?! Anne Droid: I’m not a charity here! If you decide you can’t pay, then I’ll just have to find someone who can! Peter: No no! I’ll get you the credit things! Just, help me figure this out first! Anne Droid: (Moans) Fine. Since you are the altruistic Spinarak-Man, I’ll give you a pass to start. Peter: Spinarak-Man? Anne Droid: (Muttering) Not even? You know that ringing in your ear? It’s your powers telling you to get up and fight. Now go home and get your suit, and meet me at the factory on the outskirts of the city. They’ll be a large facility there. Anne Droid glows and vanishes, startling Peter. He runs straight home and pulls a backpack out from under his bed. The Spinarak-Man suit is on top. Peter returns Spinarak. Peter: Okay. Spinarak-Man. Spinarak-Man runs across rooftops and leaps off, arriving at the facility on the outskirts of the castle city. A trash can glows and morphs into Anne Droid. Anne: Took you long enough! Spinarak-Man: Okay, what are you?! Anne Droid: Very good question! I am an Ultra Beast Pokémon known as a Spaciosapien! Don’t ask about my home, it is WEIRD! Anyway I have complete control over space. Traveling through it, dimensions, altering my body, altering your body. Have you ever considered being able to shoot webs from your wrists instead of just your web shooters? For a low price— Spinarak-Man: I can’t afford any more charges! Couldn’t you have just teleported me with you? Anne Droid: (Static raspberry) Could I have just tele, of course I could’ve! But that costs extra! Now find us a way inside! Spinarak-Man: Alright, alright! I see why sentient robots aren’t a thing in my world. Anne Droid: I heard that! Spinarak-Man climbs up the wall, punching his way through a vent. He climbs in as Anne Droid floats up afterwards. Spinarak-Man: So what are we going for here?